Little Kitsune's Butterflies 1
by Angel Alayah
Summary: Dark onyx eyes watches the blond oddly, seeking something that was forbidden… If only his brother hadn’t left him in such a brutal state he wouldn’t have tainted that innocence before him… [SasuNaru] COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: fake coughs Ahem… This is my first Naruto fan fiction and I hope that all of you will enjoy it… I do hope that I get reviews, I will be inspired to write some more if I do… Please comment me about what you think… If it stinks tell me I will try to improve my imagination or if you think its good I will consider making it into a story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… **

**Summary: Dark onyx eyes watches the blond oddly, seeking something that was forbidden… If only his brother hadn't left him in such a brutal state he wouldn't have tainted that innocence before him… SasuNaru**

**(a little info though... I think they are about 8 yearsold... anyways... I'm not sure how old Sasuke was when he found his brother in a bloody mess)**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies 1"**

_It was raining that time when I saw him… That blond hair that always shined like gold under the sun was soaking wet and plastered flat on his face… His big blue eyes looked unexpressively shallow than the usual deepness that draws you in… His usually smiling lips turned upside down making him look more sad and pitiful…_

'_What is he doing out here?' I asked myself inside my head. The blond boy sat under the tree, his clothes soaked wet and clung to his body. I took a few steps closer to see what he was doing and as I went nearer to him. I saw that his hands were held palms up to his now bowed head. When I got closer and closer, I heard sobbing noises that came from him; his body was shivering from the coldness of the air._

'_What's wrong with him?' I bent down to watch him cry which I never noticed the tears since it was raining, his tears was streaming like a river, making a long wet line on his tanned young face. _

'_Why is he crying?' he was holding something I was curious about, my eyes traveled down, from his face to the open palm of his hands. And what I saw surprised me…_

Flashback…

"Bye-bye! Sasuke-kun!" a pink haired little girl waved a hand at the raven haired boy, the girls mother arrived to fetch her and now they were walking home side by side, the boy named Sasuke watched them walk away. He was just sitting down on a bench outside the school waiting patiently to be fetched.

"What's taking him so long?" the little boy named Sasuke sighed; he was the only kid who hasn't gone home yet. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and stood up to walk home. If his brother didn't come he would walk home alone by himself. As he was walking alone he heard little giggling noises coming from the bushes.

"Hehehe…" Sasuke stopped in his steps and looked at his left side; he raised an eyebrow at the giggles and decided to see what was behind the bushes out of sheer curiosity.

"I wish I could fly…" a small soft voice said, Sasuke crouched down to hide behind the bushes; his eyes looked around for the source. Suddenly in a flash a little boy fell out of nowhere on the ground, he was laughing childishly and lying down on the ground, his eyes wrinkled close as he laughed. Then after a good laugh he opened his eyes to see a butterfly settle on his very small nose. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight before him, the boy had such beautiful blue colored eyes, it looked so deep that you would be taken into its depths. The boy was beautiful in his own way, his blond hair was shimmering like gold under the sun's light, his skin was tan in color but a bit peachy colored, and he had whisker-like scars on each side of his face. His body was so small and fragile; all in all he looked like innocence in its pure form.

'He's so beautiful…' Sasuke said inside his head, his eyes lingering over the boy's happy features. The boy reminded Sasuke of a fox, so beautiful and free. The little boy sat up, his raised a finger and gently the butterfly settled on it. Blue eyes glittered at the beautiful butterfly who settled courageously on his little tanned finger.

"You're so beautiful… I wish I could be beautiful like you too... Then no one would ever hurt me anymore…" the little boy said longingly, then his eyes were casted down on the ground, his feelings changed and his eyes looked sad. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat, his hands started to sweat and his arms shook. He wanted to comfort that little boy, he wanted to stay close to him and keep him all for himself.

'W-what is this feeling?! I feel so warm watching that boy and now I want to hold him… Hold him so close to my heart that I wouldn't let go of him ever…' Sasuke saw the sadness on the boys face, he wanted to comfort the boy but he was glued on the spot, his feet wouldn't budge and his arms ached to hold that body.

Later that day, the little boy he couldn't hold went home in a somberly state. And as for him he walked home, it was late and the moon was already up in the dark sky. Sasuke felt something tug at his heart as he approached his home. He noticed that his house was dark, no lanterns were lit inside, and as he approached the entrance of his home he felt a dark aura. Slowly with his small shaking hands he opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw his older brother in a bloody state, the older Uchiha held a bloody Katana on one of his hands and the other held the body of his now dead father.

End of flash back…

_My little kitsune was crying under the rain, sobbing out loudly for the whole village to hear. In the palms of his hands he held a dead butterfly that withered slowly from the rain. I knelt down before him and with my little hands I wiped away his tears. He stopped crying when he felt the gentle touch of my hands on his face. His body stopped shaking and his eyes stared blankly at me. _

"_Don't cry it will be alright…" I said softly, then I gave him a small smile, after a moment the boy smiled back but there were no emotions held in that smile. I dug up a small hole on the ground, with my dirty hands I gently took away the withered butterfly from the little boy's hands and buried it. Then I closed my eyes and said a little prayer, when I opened it I noticed the boy sat next to me and was reciting a little prayer of his own. I couldn't stop the feeling that tug at my heart again. I wanted so much to hold him. I knew he needed the comfort and so did I. After the massacre I felt so shaken, I hid away in the darkness and the only light I had was the boy who sat beside me. Whenever I looked at him I would always feel my heart beat wildly. _

"_Come with me…" I said as I stood up, I stuck a hand out to him, the little boy stared at it silently and slowly he grabbed it. My little fingers wrapped around his tiny hand gently and I pulled him off the ground. I took the boy away, we both went to my house, it was very silent inside and dark. _

"_I have some extra clothes for you…" I said softly, I was done wiping myself dry and wearing another pair of clothes. I walked towards the boy who sat silently on the floor looking outside at the rain. Slowly and without any noise I sat beside him. I looked at the boy and grabbed the towel that lay on the floor; I slowly took the boys clothes off and dried him off with the towel. He didn't mind me touching him; he just sat silent watching the rain. When I was done, he stopped staring at the rain; his eyes switched his gaze and looked into my dark colored eyes. _

"_Do you h-hate me?" the little boy asked his voice cracked a bit. I just sat there and stared into his blue somberly eyes. I placed both hands on each side of his face and slowly but gently I brushed my lips against his. The boy's eyes widened and his body started to shake a bit. I blinked and again looked into his eyes; I was surprised to see fear in them. I didn't want to scare the boy because I didn't want to hurt him._

"_I… I don't hate you… I like you…" I said shyly a blush crept on my face. The little boy's body stopped shaking and what he did next surprised me. The little boy leaned in and gave me a kiss, after that kiss he sat back and his face turned red. I couldn't understand what I felt but I wanted to do something with this boy. I wanted to make this boy mine and I wanted him to want me. Slowly I pushed the boy down to let him lie on his back. I hovered over him and let my eyes wander on his body; the little boy beneath me was still in the state of undress. His body was so small and fragile; my hands itched to touch him. Slowly I bent down and took his lips, my tongue traced those cherry lips and the boy slowly opened his mouth for me. I took this opportunity and slithered my tongue inside his mouth, he tasted so sweet just like honey. After tasting him I let go of his lips and took a deep breath. The little boy was panting underneath me, his face flushed. He looked so cute; Sasuke felt his heart beating crazily at that adorable sight._

"_You look so beautiful…" I said softly, the boy beneath me touched my face gently with his small hand. His little fingers outlined my lips and gently he caressed my cheeks with the palm of his hand. I blushed harder at his affectionate touch; I couldn't stop myself but just smile at him. I felt him pull me down, so I lay on top of him, my head tucked under his chin. His tanned fingers curled my hair; I looked outside at the rain. The boy softly hummed a song, his voice was so heavenly, my eyes felt so heavy and for the first time I fell asleep peacefully. _

_I woke up at the light of the moon that shone upon us. I felt his little arms wrapped around me tightly, his body was so warm against mine. I gently tried to unwrap his arms around my waist and looked at that angelic face that slept. Long after I stared at him, I noticed that he was naked and he seemed so vulnerable underneath me. My heart started to beat faster and I felt my blood rush to one place. I blushed at this, I didn't understand what I felt, and all I know is that I wanted him all to myself. _

"_I like you too…" the boy said in his sleep, Sasuke's eyes widened, he felt like he was going to go mad._

'_Did the boy dream of me?' Sasuke asked himself inside his head. Slowly he bent down and softly kissed the boy. The boy eyes opened half way making him look so desirable, Sasuke felt his middle twitch. He suddenly felt hot and yearning. _

"_What's wrong?" the little boy asked, his hand lay gently on my face, and I wouldn't dare to look at him. I didn't want him to see the desire in my eyes._

"_Do you want me to help you?" the boy asked and this time his voice held concern in it. His hand slowly rubbed my cheek, I can't I had to stop myself, I don't want him to see me like this. So I slapped his hand away, but not too hard so that it didn't hurt._

"_Get out…" I said softly my voice was cold and emotionless. The boy stared at me with surprise and hurt in his eyes; he stood up slowly and got the clothes off the floor to dress himself up._

"_I knew it… You hate me…" he said his voice very low, he didn't expect me to hear it but I did. Before he walked away I grabbed his hand, he didn't move when he felt my hand tighten its grip. I stood up and pulled him close to my body._

"_I don't hate you… I want you…" I said softly against his ear, my breath felt hot and he shivered at it. I undressed him again and myself, I wrapped my arms possessively around his waist and pressed his body close to mine. _

"_I'll make you mine…" I pressed my lips against his neck and suck at it hungrily. The little boy moaned and wiggled from my grasp. As he was wiggling his leg brushed against my manhood and I felt it harden very fast. I gently laid him on the pile of clothes that lay on the floor of the room messily. I released his neck and charged for his lips, I ravished him. I wanted more and more of him, I wanted his whole being. I wanted him to be with me, I wanted him to give me company for the loss of my family. I wanted him to be mine and mine only._

"_Uhng…" he moaned and squirmed under me. I bent down to take his little nipple; I licked, sucked and bit it, when my mouth left the nipple was hard. I gave him a smile of pleasure and slowly I parted his legs. _

"_W-what are y-you doing?" he asked feeling a bit uncomfortable. I thrusted my manhood into him as an answer, I didn't know what I was doing but I just moved my hips and took him. His nails dug into the skin of my back. He felt a sharp pain, he bit his lower lip and tears started to flow down from his eyes. I looked at him for a moment then bent down to lick his tears away. I felt a slight ache deep within me, I started to move slowly, my hips swayed in a gentle rhythm. I felt sweat trickle down my back, I felt my breathing going fast as I felt so many things. When I entered him I felt so good that I wanted to continue this feeling, I thrusted some more just to hear him moan and me groan from that very hot sound. His hands roamed around my body, he was touching me and feeling me. I drove my body into him faster, harder and deeper. I felt him crying his moans out and soon I joined him as I released myself into his warmth._

_I lay down on him exhausted, his arms wrapped around me again. We were both breathing hard and sweating, after a few minutes we both settled down and silence once again reigned in the room. When an hour passed by I fell into a deep and heavy sleep that I didn't even notice him leaving me. When I woke up, I was alone and once again I hid in the darkness. Regretting my actions of touching my little kitsune, the one I desired and wanted left me to suffer. _

'_I just wanted him to be mine… And just like a butterfly he withered and died…'_

_End_

**Author's Notes: You may have noticed that the title says "Little Kitsune's Butterflies 1" I place there a number because there will be many versions of it. (If you want to read the other versions go to my account profile to read the other versions and special features) I am planning to make little Naruto a story with other couples which I am still thinking about. If you have any request like who will I make Naruto couple with next in the 2****nd**** version then I will gladly do your request. I will wait for 2-3 days and after that I will start writing again. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
